Second Chances
by eeyorelover
Summary: When Alice starts talking to fellow classmate Jasper over MSN, she gets more than she bargained for, and not in a good way. Jasper isn't who he seems to be on the surface...Rated for violence and murder. It isn't as bad as it sounds, honestly! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: O.K, so this is going to be my first serious story that I have posted on FF, because even though I'm used to doing (or trying to do) comedy, I do like a bit of variety. I hope you like it. I solemnly swear that there will be at least one chapter every two weeks. XD

Second Chances.

Prologue

I should have stopped him. I know that now, looking back on my old life. But I didn't know then, did I?

Chapter one

Bella swung my bedroom door open and peered into the gloom. I was always tucked away, back then, folded on my computer chair like a piece of clothing. I didn't even notice she was standing in the doorway. Even though it was three o'clock in the afternoon, I had the curtains on my window drawn tight, so as not to let any daylight in at all. The only light in the whole room came from the beam from the open door and my computer screen. That bloody computer. I'd have smashed it up there and then if I had known exactly what was to happen to me because of the person on the other side of it.

' Alice,' Bella said, moving cautiously across the blue carpeted floor. As she felt her way along the wall in the darkness she felt the light switch and turned it on. I winced at the sudden light and swivelled the chair round from my desk.

'Oh, shit, Bella! You scared the crap outta me! What did you do that for?' I yelled.

'Allie, you've been in here all day. It's Saturday, why don't you go shopping or something? Get some fresh air in you.' She cleared some of the magazines and empty crisp packets off my bed and sat down, folding her arms to show that she had no intention of leaving. 'And why do you like it so dark? Are you turning into a vampire or something?' She giggled at that, but I just scowled. I didn't have time for her stupid jokes - all I really had time for anymore was Jasper. He was way to immature for me anyway…I should have known.

'I'm fourteen. I'm old enough to decide what to do with my weekends!' I turned back round to the computer, adamant that I had heard enough and would not be told what to do. Bella sighed.

'Yeah, well I'm seventeen. I think I know a little more than you do about what's good for you or not,' She mumbled as she walked out into the hall.

About half an hour later, Bella was sitting in the living room sipping coke through a straw and watching 'The Jeremy Kyle show' on TV when Mum came in through front door. Dumping her supermarket bags in the hall, she went in the living room and sat down next to Bells.

'Bella, dear,' she cooed, putting on her best 'concerned mother' voice, 'I'm very worried about Alice. She's hardly left her room for a week! The only time she ever gets out is to go too school…She's even been eager to go there! She used to hate school!' Mum began to fiddle with her long black hair, which is what she always does when she's worried about something.

'Esme, there's nothing wrong with Allie. She's just going through a little computer-nerd phase. That's all.'

'Don't call me Esme! I'm Mum to you. Your not an adult yet, young lady. Anyway, I hope your right for once.' she forced a chuckle.

'Yeah…Unlike you.' I muttered under my breath.

'I heard that.' Mum snapped with a clear look of contempt on her face.

One Week Before…

When I walked into registration that first day, the day it all changed, I saw him looking at me. Not in the usual way, though - he had a look of…contemplation, for lack of a better word. Slouched in his seat, looking relaxed and innocent, but intrigued none the less. Not being one to wallow in the fine detail of things, I ignored him, flouncing past in my pixie - like fashion when I felt a sudden sensation of utter calm flood through me, like all the troubles of the world bearing down on my shoulders could do me no harm. I felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here are a few necessities that I forgot to put in the fist chapter;**_

_**Alice POV**_

_**Jasper and Edward are vamps, no one else is.**_

_**There we go. All set. Oh, and BTW, some of you have said that you don't know where this story is going to go…The only answer to that is read and you shall see! P.S for those who are interested, this story was posted partly to prove a friend wrong (naming no names...Cough… sparklieedwardomg!) in saying that I cannot write serious stories, and partly to prove that to myself, as well!**_

_**Continued from ' one week earlier…'**_

From that day on Jasper began talking to me more and more. I mean, yeah, I talked to him on MSN sometimes, but I was always locked in my room talking to my other friends more. Not that I minded, of course…To me, he was just Jasper Hale, but to most of the other girls in the school (and maybe even some of the younger teachers), he was the Hot Guy, the one that they longed after, who they cried over at night because he didn't want to be with them. I wasn't like that at the start, but soon I was addicted to him. It was like I needed him for my very soul to survive. Some might say it was love, but love is supposed to be two - sided, isn't it? Even in the later days of our relationship, I had to do a double - take every time I saw him, he was just too stunning for my eyes to behold.

I was walking home from my band practice after school, moving swiftly and quietly through the thick twilight air. I heard a movement behind me - a kind of…swishing sound. I ignored it, hoping it was nothing. As I turned the corner that led to my street, I heard it again, except louder this time, like a soft, sweet voice whispering in my ear. I was just about to turn up my driveway when a boy appeared in front of me. After a few minutes of getting over the initial shock I recognized the boy as none other than Jasper. I shuffled around uncomfortably, shifting my weight from foot to foot and leaned against a nearby lamppost.

'Hey, Alice. I was wondering if you would go with me to this gig my band have lined up next Saturday. You seriously wouldn't want to miss it. We are so awesome…Especially as they have me for a bass player!' He said nonchalantly, placing one hand on the lamppost above me and leaning towards me.

'It wouldn't be a date or anything…' he breathed softly, looking into my eyes, 'Unless you want it to be.'

'Umm, sure, I guess,' I stuttered. I wasn't expecting that. I had to say yes! He's gorgeous! OhmiGod…I'm so shallow!

'Great. I guessed you would say yes…no girl I know could say no to me.' He winked and walked away down the street and out of view.

_Oh God! He's growing on me…but I still think he's too egotistic for his own good. He's really gonna take it to heart when a girl turns him down one day…_

Next day at school

As I was sitting at my usual table with my best friend Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett I saw jasper glancing at me from across the hall in the lunch queue. It's weird…He always gets food but he never eats it. What a waste of money that must be. He got his food and sat down with his brother Edward, who flashed a knowing smile at him. Jasper sat his food down and came up behind me.

'Only two more days till the gig. Can't wait to see you there,' he whispered in my ear. His lips brushed briefly on my earlobe. They were ice cold. I shivered, hugging my light denim jacket closer. I knew from then on I didn't have the strength to ignore him any longer.

_**PS, Yeah, these are going to be quite short chapters…I have no concentration! It took me a few days even to do this one. xoxo**_


	3. clarification note

_**Just a little clarification here…for people like juniper294 who have 12 billion questions and can't contain them all :D**_

_**Yes, jasper and Alice have already met! He is in her class at school! didn't you pick that up in the first chapter?! She thinks Jasper is too enclosed in his own ego and stuck up because all the girls fancy him and he's in a band :P**_

_**Alice is 14 Jasper is 15. **_

_**When did I ever say Jasper was 20 something?!**_

_**They have known each other for a while, hence being in each others class, but Jasper is really just noticing her now, and he likes her a lot!**_

_**This all happens one week earlier to the first chapter, and that is why I said **__**one week earlier…**__** get it ?**_

_**I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to do this, but there you go. I guess I'm just no good at serious stories! I'm not a very serious person.**_

_**Anyway, I'm not giving out anymore of the plotline! Read and you shall see, my peeps…**_


End file.
